Love Lost Comfort Found
by YuYaFan
Summary: He never believed it would happen to him. But sometimes Primus isn't too giving. OP x Elita, w/ a little PxJ.


Me: and yet another story!

Optimus: this isn't going to be a happy fic is it?

Me: nope!

Jazz: then how come you're so chipper?

Me: SUGAR!

Optimus and Jazz: wha ?

Prowl: okay, who gave her sugar?

Twins: ((quickly hide empty bag of sweets behind their backs))

Prowl: you two are in so much…

Twins: start the fic!

Me: okay!

((Disclaimer: don't own the characters, just the plot.))

**Love Lost, Comfort Found**

It was a peaceful night in Diego Garcia. The embers of the Ark had all gone to recharge, ready for the ext day. But for one bot, this serene night was anything but comforting.

Sitting inside his office, sprawled on top of his desk, with arms folded and head buried into them, was the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. But at this moment he wasn't anything like his usual, cheerful self. It was only a few hours earlier that Optimus had received and important message from Cybertorn, revealing a sullen looking Ultra Magnus as he told Optimus of Elita-One's unexpected and tragic deactivation at the hand of a Decepticon rouge.

*Flashback*

Optimus walked swiftly down the Ark's hallway, his steps echoed happily as he strode towards his office. His reason? Well a few breems ago Red Alert had informed him of an important message from Cybertron, and Optimus, expecting to call to be from Elita, quickened his pace, eager to get to his office and almost ran into his S.I.C and T.I.C who had been walking down the same hallway.

"Woah there, where's the fire Boss-bot?" Jazz called, as he and Prowl jumped out of Optimus' way. The red and blue bot only called back to him,

"Got a call from Cybertron, going to talk to Elita, see you later?" he said, not turning around. When his form was completely out of sight, Jazz turned back to his mate.

"Guess he had a video date." Jazz chuckled, looking at the S.I.C for his input on their leader's behavior, but instead of a response, Jazz noticed an almost contemplative look on his faceplates.

"Prowl?" Jazz called , snapping his fingers in front of Prowl's eyes, he watched his mate come out of his trance.

"Huh?" was Prowl's reply as he look at Jazz.

"What's wrong Prowl? Jazz asked, Prowl only sighed in response.

"I'm not sure Jazz, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Prowl explained, looking back at Jazz who placed a servo on his back. Turning him around, both bots walked back down the hallway. Jazz placed his arm around the Datsun's waist and pulled Prowl close to him.

"Don'tcha worry Prowl, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Jazz comforted. Prowl only nodded his head.

"I hope so Jazz. I hope so."

((With Optimus))

After his brief confrontation with his two officers, Optimus headed straight toward his office, accessing his code and entering his office. After hearing the door click shut, Optimus walked over to his desk and sat down. Activating a video link on his desk, Optimus turned to the station with the message from Cybertron. He was confused however, when instead of seeing Elita-One's smiling face greet him, he was met with the saddened face of Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus sir." Optimus said making a salute to the commander who waved his gesture off.

"There is no need for such welcomes old friend." Magnus said. "I have called you to give you a very important message. I must inform you that it will not be to your liking." Magnus said, his tone once again sad.

"What is it? Did the Decepticons come? Was anyone hurt? What about Elita, is she…" Optimus halted his questions when Magnus held his hand up to silence him.

"To answer your question, yes, we were attacked by a Decepticon rogue we identified as Skyquake. He took us by surprise and gave us some trouble. As for the femmes, they were not harmed since they had been out patrolling at the time. But Elita…" Magnus stopped his tale, his voice cracking. Optimus felt a sense of complete dread run through his plating. He stared intently at the commander.

"Elita?" he asked, desperately wanting to know what had happened to his love. Ultra Magnus shook his head, his optics told of the complete despair the commander was feeling at the moment as he continued to speak, his voice was dull as he said the words Optimus dreaded to hear.

"I'm so sorry Optimus."

Optimus slowly sat back in his chair, his mind racing. He couldn't believe what he had heard, but he knew it was true, no matter how horrible it was. Not looking up at the video link, Optimus asked, "How?"

He had to know, how did she die? Was it honorably? He just had to know.

"Skyquake broke into our command center, and tried to attack me while I was in recharge. But Elita, without any fear, stopped him from his mission by engaging him before he reached me. When I heard the commotion, I immediately went to her aid, but when I arrived to help her…Skyquake and Elita were both offline." Ultra Magnus swallowed heavily but continued. "There were holes in both their chasis', right through their spark chambers." He explained. "They both had died instantly, thatn Primus, but I cant help but think, if I had only gotten there sooner…I am so sorry my friend." He said. Optimus could only nod in response.

"Do not blame yourself Magnus, you did what you could, even if it wasn't enough." He told the commander, with one last nod Optimus looked at the bot. "Thank you Magnus, for your report." Optimus turned off the videolink, sinking back into his chair, the Autobot leader choked back a sob, falling onto the desk, his arms folded around each other and his head dropped into them. This was not what he had wanted, and even now, he was facing it all alone.

Or so he thought.

*End Flashback*

Pushing himself up from his desk, Optimus sat back in his chair. Reaching towards his desk drawer, Optimus pulled out a small datapad with a picture of himself and Elita, right before he had left Cybertron. Elita's smiling face stared back at him as he gazed down at the picture. His hand lovingly stroked the figure inside, wishing he was holding the real thing in his arms, but alas, that would never come to be.

"Oh Elita, if only I could hold you in my arms once more, my sweet Ariel." Optimus said. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Optimus?"

Optimus recognized the voice instantly and quickly, placing the picture back into its drawer, he unlocked his door. When the door opened, Optimus watched as his T.I.C entered his office, a worried look on his faceplates.

"Optimus?" he asked, walking up to his leader's desk. "Ya okay?" Optimus slumped in his chair and sighed.

"I could've been better." Optimus commented. Jazz looked at him worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Elita's dead Jazz."

"What?"

"Offlined by a Decepticon rogue." Optimus explained, his voice cracking slightly.

"Optimus…"

"It's alright Jazz…I'm fine."

"No ya ain't. Optimus…I know ya aren't fine. Do you know how hard it was for me when I found out that Prowl died? I made myself believe that I was okay when I really wasn't. I was a complete mess and you know it. Thank Primus that Ratchet was able to bring him back but I still couldn't get over the fact I had lost him." Jazz ranted. "But Optimus, what helped me through it was the support of my teammates…and you my friend could use that support." The saboteur finished, walking over to the red and blue truck. Carefully, he placed a servo on the other bot's arm and smiled up at him. "And we'll be sure to be that support." Optimus retracted his facemask and smiled down at Jazz.

"Thank you Jazz. I understand now that I shouldn't dwell on Elita's death, but what she was before. I am grateful that I have such good friends to stand beside me." Optimus hugged his friend. Jazz smiled when he let go.

"No problem Boss-bot. But remember, if you need anything, don't be a stickler and ask." The black and white said before leaving Optimus' office. Optimus chuckled as he left.

"I won't Jazz, I won't."

((With Jazz))

After leaving Optimus' office, Jazz headed back to his own room. When he opened the door he smiled at the form his mate on his berth. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to his mate.

"Hey Prowla, guess you were right about that bad thing happenin." Jazz said. Prowl frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, a worried look on his faceplates.

"I'll tell ya in tha mornin, or maybe Optimus would. But for right now, I wanna get some recharge with my bondmate next to me." The visored mech said, climbing onto the berth. Prowl nodded and smiled.

"Alright Jazz." He said climbing in after his mate. Jazz laid down on his back while Prowl snuggled against him, using the other mech's chasis as a pillow. Jazz in turn, wrapped his arms around the Praxian in a secure hold. Both of their optics began to power down.

"Goodnight Jazz." Prowl said as his optics finally shut down in recharge.

"Night Prowler." Jazz said, placing a small kiss on Prowl's chevron. _"Thank you Primus for keeping him here." _He thought as his own optics powered down and he joined his mate in a peaceful reacharge.

**End**

Me: And…it's done!

Optimus: I lost Elita.

Me: sorry, I had to do it.

Optimus: but she'll be alive in your next fic?

Me: of course, I don't like to have someone dead all the time.

Optimus: that's good.

Me: yep.

Jazz: R&R people, tell her whatcha think!

Prowl: please don't flame her.

Me: yes, please don't. but for now…

All: BYE!


End file.
